


No Crow Eater

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy has a nerdy girl friend, Happy is a sweet boyfriend in my mind, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request, meeting SAMCRO for the first time, relationship cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Summery – After being in a relationship with Happy for almost 2 years he finally brings his girlfriend to the club and everyone is a little surprised to see how far she is from what they were expecting.Happy x Reader





	No Crow Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This doesn’t follow the time line all that well… I am in the middle of rewatching the series after several years of not watching it so timelines are fuzzy. It’s really just a bunch of fluffy nonsense because I needed an emotional pick me up…
> 
> Request for Anon –
> 
> I have a soa request (I’ve noticed you’ve had a lot of soa ones so sorry if you don’t want to) but maybe you’re with happy and people are confused by it because you’re so girly and nerdy and shy but he loves you a lot

It had been a little over three years since you started coming in a few times a week to help Mrs. Lowman with her errands or just to keep her company. You took the job as a home heal aid the help you put yourself through nursing school. The last thing you ever expected was to fall in love with the sweet old lady’s outlaw biker son, Happy. It crept up on you both. When you first started working for the Lowman’s you had a boyfriend, not a very good boyfriend. One with a serious temper and drug habit that was getting out of control. 

You honestly didn’t think Happy thought much of you till you walked in his mother’s house one spring morning about six months after you started working for them with a black eye and busted lip. Mrs. Lowman was beside herself at the sight, she adored you, and before too long she had called her son in the room. Happy was none too thrilled to see you in such a state and that day he became your knight on shinning Harley.

What happened to your ex that day you did know, and to be honest even all these years later you had no desire to know. That day though, that day marked the change in your relationship with the Lowman’s. Within just a few weeks you and Happy had started some strange relationship.

He was so far from the type of men you normally dated and you were the furthest thing from his normal type but there was something about your odd coupling that just worked. Things became serious quickly, just six months into the relationship you moved in with Hap and his mom. Though you were together and Hap loved you dearly, he tried his best for years to keep you off of the Sons’ radar.  

Nearly two full years into the relationship, having just graduated nursing school, you got a job working at St. Thomas as a NICU nurse. It wasn’t long after that some of the members of SAMCROW put two and two together when they saw Happy pull you aside outside the hospital to have a hushed conversation. You didn’t think that it was any sort of big deal till the next Saturday rolled around.

It was your day off, you didn’t want to do much besides lay in bed and catch up on sleep but when you saw your other half standing in the doorway to your bedroom. Wearing his cut and holding a shopping bag in the other. “It’s time to get up babe…” He said with little smirk as he walked into the bedroom and set the bag on the bed.

“Nope..” You groan as you rolled over in bed and pulled a pillow over your head not wanting to even think about getting up at that moment. You felt the bed shift under Happy’s weight as he sat down. His tattoo covered hand resting on your back. “Don’t try this tender loving boyfriend bullshit..” You grumble into the mattress before peaking you head out from under the pillow.

Happy chuckled softly as he leaned down and peered at you as he lifted the pillow off your head. “You have been invited to come with me to church, like all the other guys old ladies…” He gave you half hearted smirk as you eyed him suspiciously.

As you contemplated what such an invitation meant you bit your bottom lip and eyed the bag that Hap had brought in with him. Sitting up slowly you leaned against the head board and crossed your arms in front of your chest. “I don’t belong in that world Hap…” You confess softly as you reach over on to your night stand and grab your glasses before slipping them on so you could actually see.

Happy shrugged and reached out and cupped your cheek. “You’re my girl, I fucking love you, I want us to have a life together baby.” His thumb brushed against your cheek as he spoke. “I am thinking about patching into SAMCROW, leaving this Nomad bull shit behind me. You and Mom will be protected that way if I end up back inside.” You winced at the thought of him going back to jail. You had dealt with that mess once already and you didn’t want to have to go through it again. “I need you to do this… they need to know my girl is just as committed to the club as I am… that’s the way it works baby.” Hap leaned in and gave you a kiss on your cheek before he rustled the bag in your direction.

You let out a little sigh, “Let me guess…” Hap shakes his head and smirks as he pushes the bag towards you again. “I don’t like to dress like that babe… I don’t want to look like some fucking porn star…” You complain softly as you hold the bag nervously in your hand not wanting to look inside for fear it was going to be like the last dress Hap had got you.

He leaned back and shook his head. “Just look in the bag…” he urged softly. Slowly you peaked in the bag and small smirk played on your lips as you felt the smooth, old leather of the vintage leather jacket as you pulled it from the bag. “So you can ride with me…” He said softly with a small smirk playing on his lips as he leaned in and kissed your cheek.

Happy didn’t get you gifts often. Usually only when he did something he knew upset you and usually it was flowers or the occasional piece of jewelry. This was more than just an apology. This was him making you apart of his world. As you look up at him, the jacket laid across your blanket covered lap, you grin and nod. “Okay… fine…” You chewed on your bottom lip as you smirked. “I will go play good little old lady… because I want our little life to only get better.” Hap reached out and patted your thigh over the blanket as you continued. “Don’t laugh but spending all day with those babies…” Happy couldn’t help but get this look on his face like this was not the conversation he wanted to be having at that moment. You couldn’t help but laugh. “I am not saying now… but ya know soon.” Hap chuckled as he stood up.

“(y/n), one thing at a time darling…” He never wanted to talk about having kids. It wasn’t that your relationship wasn’t at that point. It had been at that point for quite some time. It wasn’t an issue you were going to press in that moment, but soon there was going to be conversation had. You weren’t getting younger and neither was he.

You chuckle softly as you kicked the blankets off, “Tell that to your mother… every day she asks me when we are getting married… and when are we giving her a grandbaby.” Happy reached out and grasps your wrist as you walk past him to start get your clothes ready to get dressed.

As you turn around and look up at him as his eyes narrow in on you. “Do you want to get married and have kids?” He asked honestly as he let you wrist go. He looked almost worried about what your answer was going to be.

You shrug and smirk nervously. “Married… no… kids… you know I want kids.” Happy reached out and his hand brushed your hip as he took a step towards you.

“I know…” He said softly as he lifted her hand from your hip your cheek. “If they patch me into SAMCRO, we can talk about having a kid…” As he speaks a smile grows across your face and Hap couldn’t help but smirk at your happiness. He broke the tender moment when smacked your ass with his other hand. “Now please…get dressed so we can go…” He gave your ass a squeeze as he walked out of the room to let you get dressed.

It took you far longer than necessary to pick out an outfit from your clothes that would not make you stand out quite so badly as you felt like you would. A pair of tight jeans, the only pair you had left from your collage days that you had tucked away in the back of your dresser. For a top you didn’t have much that would have made any kind of statement other than the fact you were painfully nerdy on the best of days. You dug through your tank tops and pulled out the one black one you had that happened to have some reference to the Death Eaters from Harry Potter. You laughed a little but pulled it on over your head before slipping on the jacket that Hap had just got you on before you walked out of the bedroom.

Hap was sitting on the couch next to his mom who was watching TV. Her hospice nurse had just arrived so now was as good of time for you guys to leave as any. You walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Look at you…” She said softly as she took your hand . “She is too good for you…” the older woman said with a weak smile as she turned to her son. “Marry this girl and give me just one grandbaby to hold before I go… please…” You laugh as Hap shakes his head as he laughs softly before kissing his mother’s bald head.

“One of these days ma…” He said with a little smirk as he reached out and took your hand before you leave and start to head down to Charming for church.

The times that Hap had taken you out on his bike before were usually short runs. This was the longest ride you had been on and when you pulled into the parking lot of Teller – Morrow you were relived to be able to get up and walk around. As you got off the bike you looked around, there were quite a few of the guys and their wives and girlfriends there already.

Taking a deep breath you tried to calm your nerves as you pulled the helmet off your head and handed it to Hap. “I don’t belong here…” You muttered softly as you turned with a nervous look on your face, wringing your hands. Hap reached out and placed his hands on your hips.

“Babe… relax.” He said in a calm voice. “You are my girl… because of that you belong here..” He leaned up and kissed you softly. You could feel your cheeks flush. PDA’s were never your thing and the fact there was a chorus of cat calls coming from Happy’s friends just made you all the more uncomfortable. “Ignore them…” He said softly as you shook your head.

You wanted to turn tail and run, this was such a foreign world to you. You had grown up in the suburbs, the worst thing you had to witness growing up was your father being a drunk asshole. Happy didn’t lie at all when you asked him questions when he would come home late at night and head straight into the shower, which always woke you up. It took you a little bit to get used to the truth of what Hap did when he wasn’t with you. You tried not to think about this part of his life, you just focused on the life you had been working so hard to build together.

“(y/n)?” A familiar voice called out a few feet behind you. Turning around you recognized Tara right away from St. Thomas. She was one of the few surgeons that were extra kind to the NICU nurses. Tara smiled bright and had a slightly confused look on her face. Happy stood up and greeted Jax Teller.

“This your old lady?”Jax asked as he put his arm around Tara’s shoulder. Happy just nodded and you smiled nervously.

“How did I not know this? We see each other how many times a day?” Tara asked as she reached out and took your hands pulling you away from the boys to talk more. As soon as she was sure you were out of ear shot of other people Tara started to ask more questions than you had ever expected. “How long have you two been together?”

You laugh nervously. “A little over two years, I used to help take of his mom…” Tara nodded slowly. She obviously couldn’t wrap her head around how you and Happy work as a couple. You glanced back at Happy who was standing talking with a group of men and Jax.

“I would have never pictured you with Happy…” Tara said honestly as she reached out and touched your forearm causing you to look back at the one person besides Happy that you actually knew.

“He treats me good, we have a nice little house, we work…” You say softly and Tara just nods. “Him being a Nomad, I never had to come to this type of shit. He was always bouncing from place to place to do what he needed to do…” You take a long deep breath as you glance quickly back at Happy who is still deep in conversation with the boys. “Hap wants to patch into SAMCRO…”

Tara smiled and put her arm around your shoulder. “Well if that’s the case (y/n), I guess it’s time you met the rest of the girlfriends and wives” Even though you didn’t know Tara well at that point in time, you were glad to have her by your side as your navigated the world of a SAMCRO old lady. Tara made introductions to some of old ladies and few of the ‘crow eaters’ that were like vultures waiting to swoop in a patch.

One of the old ladies that you met was a very pretty blonde girl, close to your age, named Lyla. She was a sweet girl, one of the few girls who didn’t give you a funny look. Tara, Lyla and you sat on a couch quietly talking among yourselves, though you still didn’t feel like this was your world. “So you work at the hospital right?” Lyla asked brightly trying to make you feel more comfortable.

You smiled nervously and nodded. Tara reached out and placed her hand on your arm. “She is an amazing NICU nurse, really one of the best we have at St. Thomas.” Tara’s kind words make your cheeks flush crimson and Lyla smile brightly.

“That’s where they take the really sick babies and the early ones?” Lyla asked softly. She almost seemed embarrassed that she was certain about what you did at the hospital.

As you nod, you smile softly. “Yup, I spend all day with the sweetest babies..” You try and smile but your job had it’s ups and downs. Tara knew it and gave your arm a gentle squeeze. “It’s a hard job but I love it.”

Lyla smiled and nodded. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do either of you girls jobs… you guys hold people’s lives in your hands… I just hold their cocks.” The three of you laughed, all be it a little uncomfortably, at her last comment.

“So.. (y/n)… you and Happy have any plans to have your own little family?” Tara asked with a coy smile that made you laugh. “I know there is that baby boom going on with the nurses… you have to be catching baby fever?”

You shrugged and glanced over at Happy who was standing behind Jax as he talked to a couple of the prospects. Letting out a long sigh you looked back at Tara. “I want kids… Ma wants us to have a baby last year… we barely started dating and the woman was demanding her first grandchild… “ You said with a softly chuckle and Tara shook her head. Lyla leaned in as you continued. “Hap, I really don’t know if he wants kids or not…I think he would a good dad. Lord help any boy that would ever think about dating our daughter though… He scared the shit out my little sister Ava’s boyfriend.” Both Lyla and Tara laughed and you just shook your head. “I thought he was gonna call the cops… really..”

“What happened?” Lyla questioned curiously and you just chuckled.

“Well this little wanna be banger my sister is dating cheated on her and she was all sorts of upset. So I told her come spend the weekend up at our place. Just get out of Stockton for a few days and come chill with big sis type deal.” You start as both women listen intently to your story. Happy glances over his shoulder and sees you three deep in conversation and gives you a little smirk. _Oh you would not be smiling if you knew the story I was telling baby…_ You mused as you gave a little chuckle before continuing. “Hap is usually busy with club stuff on the weekend so I was so not expecting him to even be around much but my luck he is home all Friday night when she gets there and she was a wreck when she got to the house. Hap hates seeing girls cry. Like if I want to get my way with him, I turn on the water works and he will bend over backwards to make me stop.”

Tara and Lyla laughed as the both glanced over at Happy, who did not look too happy about the looks the women were giving him. “Stop..” You say quickly as your playfully swat your hand at them. “He would be so pissed if anyone knew he was such a damn softy, he has a reputation to uphold…” You scold as you nervously laugh. “Any ways… He wanted to know why Ava was so upset, and being like most 16 year old girls she just vomited all these emotions on a poor unsuspecting Happy while I got Ma comfortable in bed.” Tara’s hand quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh picturing the moment in her mind. “By the time I come out of Ma’s room… Hap is headed into our bedroom to get his fucking gun saying he is gonna go put the fear of God into this little shit.”

“Opie would the same thing.” Lyla admitted with small laugh.

“I was nervous as shit, but I got them both to calm down before Hap got to the door and trust me it wasn’t an easy task.” You were enjoying being able to tell this story honestly. Most people would hear that your boyfriend went to go get one of a small arsenal of weapons that he kept hidden under your bed in shoe boxes and question your sanity for being with that man. Here these women got what it was like to love the same type of man you did and understand what it was like. It was a moment of liberation that you never knew you needed. ”But I got them both to calm down. I got Happy to put on a movie to watch with Ava while I made dinner… well no sooner did I get that shit done did Ava’s little shit head boyfriend show up at our fucking door.” Tara started shaking her head.

“How did he manage to get the address.. your mom?” Tara asked with a great deal of concern in her voice knowing that this story was not going end well for this little boyfriend.

“No, my dumb shit sister..” You said with a heavy sigh and both women groaned. “Yup… she texted it to him and said that if he thought he was so big and tough he should come see the guy I was with…” Tara shook her head and tisked softly. “Girl tell me about it… When I got that door you know what that little boy said to me…” You paused and took a deep breath for dramatic effect, you were getting very into recounting this tale and your small audience was loving watching you come out of your shell a little. “He said ‘Bitch.. lets see this bad mother fucker you with.’ I couldn’t even say anything because as soon as he said the word ‘bitch’ Hap flew off that couch and had that kid by the throat no sooner than he finished speaking.” Both Tara and Lyla were shaking their heads and you just gave a small nod.

“I didn’t expect Happy to take that well.” Tara said softly and you just nodded your head as you reached over and took a small drink of your rum and coke.

“He was livid. The kid was terrified. His uncle is in the Grim Bastards or something like that… I don’t know these club names and stuff… but, he had no idea I was with someone in the Sons.” Lyla let out a heavy sigh. “The poor kid about pissed himself when he saw Happy’s cut. Needless to say he now treats my little sister like a princess.” You said with this self satisfied smirk. Both of the other women smiled brightly as they leaned in and the three of you continued to converse as the guys went into the side room to have ‘Church’.

By the end of the night you felt far more at ease than you had ever anticipated. Tara and Lyla had made you feel like you had been friends for years. As you and Hap were getting ready to leave an older woman, who Tara had pointed out to your earlier as Gemma, the would be Queen of SAMCRO, came walking over to you and Hap. “(y/n)…. Right?” She said pleasantly trying to catch you both before leaving.

“Yes,” You said nervously, Gemma was a formidable woman. She had a good six inches on you even without her heals and when she spoke to you, she commanded your attention.

Gemma reached out and placed her hand on your. “We were so glad to have you come out tonight… Tara said you had a good time with her and Lyla.” You glanced back at Happy who put his hand on your shoulder as you nodded. “Well that’s good sweetheart because I hope to see you back next weekend, we are gonna do a pot luck at my house before..” Gemma glanced over at Happy for fleeting second before turning her gaze back to you. “Can you bake? We need someone to bring a desert?”

You laughed nervously and glanced back at Happy. “Sure..” You say as you immediately curse yourself, because you were a horrible baker and two if you brought a store bought desert you knew that you would never hear the end of it. Happy squeezed your shoulder and shot you a glance that made you even more nervous but Gemma seemed to either not notice or not care.

She smiled brightly and patted your forearm. “Good, it’s about damn time Happy settled down with a nice girl..” She said her goodnights as you and Hap turned to leave.

Your long time boyfriend leaning in and whispering in your ear. “Baby girl… the last cake you made was burnt on the outside and raw on the inside…” He said with a little laugh before opening the door as you walked out into the cool evening air.

“I am gonna pay Ava to come bake a cake…” You divulged with a giggle that made Happy shake his head and chuckle as he handed you guys set off on your journey home.

In the weeks that followed you did manage to make a good impression with your kid sister’s cake and much to your surprise found yourself a second family in the women of SAMCRO. It was late one night nearly a month and half from the night that you had first been introduced to Happy’s other family, Ma had been in bed for hours, and you were stretched across the couch waiting for Hap to get back from ‘club stuff’ was all his text told you.

The last text you had gotten from him was nearly two hours ago and there was a small part of you that was frozen in fear that something horrible had happened. The more you were learning about the life that you had gotten yourself into with Happy from your new friends Tara and Lyla the more you found yourself waiting each night on the couch. Praying that you would hear the sound of Happy’s bike as he drove down the street finally making his way home. Each night a wave of relief washed over you as you started to hear the faint rumble echoing down the near silent side street.

Sitting up on the couch, you were perched, waiting for Happy to walk in the door. Your heart raced as you heard him fumble with his keys as he walked through the door taking something from the pocket of his jeans and tucking it into one of the pockets on his cut as he walked through the door. “Hey babe…” He said calmly as Hap tossed his keys on a the side table by the door. Slipping his cut off as he walked into the living room he held it in his hands before laying it across your lap.

You gazed up at Happy with a puzzled look on your face. “Look in the pocket…” he instructed and you couldn’t help but be slightly panicked as you slipped your hand into the pocket and fished out what looked to be a black infant’s hat with the Reaper logo on it folded in half. You instantly started to panic. You had only learned that you were expecting a baby the day before when you had Tara pull a set of labs on you after a few days of constantly getting sick and time you ate. A pregnancy test was always standard fair and you were as shocked as anyone when it came back positive. You hadn’t even begun to think of how you were going to broach the subject with Happy, but apparently Tara said something to Jax and well you didn’t have to worry about that now.

As you unfolded the hat your hands shook. Once the little black hat was open in your lap your saw two thin patches with the words “Redwood” and “Original” embroidered on them, held together by a simple silver ring. Your heart started to race as you lifted your eyes to meet Hap’s. “before you say anything… Tara thought you would have told me right away so don’t be mad at her for telling Jax.” Happy cautioned knowing you all too well. “The vote was tonight and even before Jax said anything about the baby they voted me in… unanimously.” He said with a little smirk. Your hands clutched the little hat and the patches as you smiled brightly.

“Hap, I was going to tell you tonight…” You started slowly and Hap gave you an understanding nod. Slipping the ring off the patches before you lifted it up and raised a questioning eyebrow. “and this?” Hap smirked and shrugged. “Did you just propose to me with a shrug?” Hap smirked and nodded his head. You looked at the simple ring and chuckled. “You got like the cheapest fucking ring…”

Hap shook he head and sat down on the couch next to you putting his arm around your shoulder. “I got the cheap ring because kids are expensive as shit…” He said with a laugh as he leaned and kissed your cheek. “We are gonna need a bigger place, the three of us can’t stay in that tiny ass room baby. The kid gonna need clothes and diapers…” You started to chuckle as he sounded increasingly more nervous as he rattled of all the added expenses the baby was going to bring.

“You are SAMCRO now baby, they make good money… I mean Tara and Jax have that nice house..” You pointed out and Happy shook his head as he leaned over and kissed the side of your head.

Letting out a long sigh he leaned back. “Being in SAMCRO doesn’t mean we get to live like kings now. If anything things are going to tighter with this baby and moving. We gotta figure out what we are going to do with mom. She can’t afford this place on her own.” His hand reached out and rested on your stomach as you settled against him resting your head on his shoulder.

“We are going to figure it out Hap, we always do baby..” You ran your fingers over the embroidered letters and took a long deep breath knowing that those simple words, that should have meant nothing but meant everything was going to change in your little world for your little family.  


End file.
